The Division of Neighborhood Services plans to extend its applied community out-reach program to deliver services to include three diverse geographical and socio-economic target populations. The program will provide various models, including prevention and early intervention of alcohol abuse through the utilization of student populations, as well as normal and deteriorating families. Effective programs will be designed and initiated to focus on the unique needs of the rural areas by delivering services in their natural environment. New models will be tested for their effectiveness and provide a comparison for treatment methodologies being utilized in urban settings. A referral network will be established in each of the areas to integrate and strengthen existing programs and agencies that provide services for alcohol related problems.